1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-ride type vehicle on which a power unit provided with a twin-clutch type transmission is mounted, the transmission having main shafts with respective different axes and corresponding clutches.
2. Description of Background Art
Vehicle power units provided with a twin-clutch type transmission have heretofore been known (see, e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-303939). This twin-clutch type transmission includes a plurality of speed-change gear trains installed to be selectively established between a pair of main shafts arranged parallel to each other and a counter shaft having an axis parallel to the main shafts. In addition, the pair of main shafts is each coaxially provided with a clutch connecting and disconnecting power transmission from a crankshaft. This power unit is more advantageous than that having a pair of clutches arranged to coaxially overlap each other in that an increase in the axial width of the power unit is suppressed.